Misunderstanding
by Unity Shadow
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Marco never had any girl foreign exchange student before ? No ? So let s find out. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It was just another boring day for Marco Diaz. He is Red Belt in karate and always wearing only one piece of clothing his Red Hoodie. Today was Sunday which meant a lot of fun for the others but not for Marco. He was sitting behind his computer scrolling through social sites. When he was going through Facebook his eyes stared at an insertion. Someone named Stan was looking for a place to live here in Echo Creek. Marco clicked at it and wrote an email:

"Hello I saw your insertion that you´re looking for a place to stay, so I was wondering if you don´t want to live with us, we had many others exchange student before It´s almost like family tradition, so if you want contact me on this very same email. –Marco Diaz"

It´s been so long since he had any foreign exchange student at his home. Suddenly he got an email from Stan:

"Hi, thanks for the offer I would arrive tomorrow if that's ok with you "

Marco: "Yeah sure. Looking forward to it."

Marco was glad that he would have someone to talk to. He hasn't had many friends except Alfonzo and Ferguson (or Nerd'n'Fat how others called them, yeah very funny :D), Alfonzo was pretty tall and slim and wear glasses, Ferguson on the other hand was fat, short and have no glasses. Marco went downstairs only to find his parents in the living room on the couch watching some Comedy, he told his parents that „Stan" would come to live them. They were excited as always. Marco went back upstairs to his room only to find out it was already dark outside so he changed into his pajamas and drifted to sleep.

 **Author´s note:**

 **This is my first fanfic ever, to be honest I´ve never written anything so far so tell me what do you think about my story, reviews are always welcome**

 **Expected Update: Don´t know**

 **And thanks to korra-naga-mako lover 2112 for helping me out with this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day.**

Marco awoke at 12 AM. He changed into his casual blue jeans and a red hoodie. He went downstairs, while he was walking downstairs he smelled something delicious, he exactly knew what was that, it was his most favorite food Nachos, he ate his breakfast, he get up and went upstairs to his room to play some videogames, after 4 hours of playing (what do you want he is a Gamer) he heard doorbell, then he assumed it must be Stan but when he opened the door he froze, there was standing beautiful girl, she has eyes deep blue which you could get lost pretty easily, blonde hair and heart marks on her cheeks.

„H-hello, w-who are you ?" said Marco still staring at the girl.

„I am Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni."

„Wait you are Stan ?"

„Well it was a mistake and I didn't know how to change it soo yeah that´s me."

„Can I come in or are we going to stand in the doorway ?"

„O-of course Miss Butterfly."

„Star."

„Huh?" „You can call me Star"

"Oh okay please follow me mi- Star."

Some of you may found Marco's reaction weird but Marco never had girl foreign exchange student before, till now all of them before were boys. He led Star upstairs to her room.

„So th-this is your room" Marco said

"Hmm its quite small and dark, lets see Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand." Marco stared in awe when their guest room changed to a two stories high tower

"Wow I wish mine would me as big as yours" Marco whispered

"Did you said something?" she asked

"N-no" said Marco and then ran to his room and closed the door

"That was weird, nevermind"

"Ugh why is it so hard for me to talk to girls, stupid, stupid Marco, now she probably thinks I am some kind of a weirdo" Marco said and then fell asleep

Meanwhile Star walked downstairs

"Mrs. Diaz, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Star what is it ?" Mrs. Diaz asked curiously

"Why is Marco acting so "strange" around me ?"

"Well Star Marco is just shy, to be honest he doesn't speak with girls very often"

"That's it ? I was thinking he is scared of me, that's a relief" Just then Star noticed its already 10 PM. "Its already this late ? I would better go to bed"

"Goodnight Mrs. Diaz" Star shouted while running upstairs to her room.

"I should push Marco to hang out with me tomorrow, he wouldn't probably want to go but I will change his mind" Star though and then in an instance she was sleeping


End file.
